1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejection apparatuses that eject liquid onto a target.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers are known as a type of liquid ejection apparatus that performs printing (recording) by ejecting ink from a liquid ejection head onto a target such as a sheet of paper. CN2825289Y discloses a printer, in which ink is supplied from ink tanks which store a relatively large volume of ink to ink cartridges via ink supplying tubes so that ink is continuously supplied to a liquid ejection head in a stable manner when performing a relatively large volume printing.
In such a printer, the liquid ejection head is mounted on a carriage so as to reciprocate in a main scan direction of the paper sheet in an apparatus housing. The ink supplying tubes extend from the ink tanks which are provided outside of the apparatus housing to a movement area of the carriage through an opening which is formed at the upper position of the apparatus housing and is connected to the ink cartridges which is mounted on the carriage.
In the above printer, a cover member (cover) is provided on the housing (apparatus housing) so as to openably close the opening. A spacer is disposed at a position interposed between the cover member and the housing when the cover member is at a closed position for closing the opening. The spacer forms a gap between the cover member and the periphery of the opening so that the ink supplying tubes are inserted through the gap. Since the gap between the opening of the housing and the cover member is not completely closed due to the spacer, there is a risk that dust may enter the movement area of the carriage through the gap from the outside of the housing.